In Death We Meet
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: Two characters reveal their true feelings at the end.  COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

I watch as an angel falls and I am powerless to save her. All I can do is rush to her side and cradle her broken body in my arms. Her eyes flutter open weakly and struggle to focus on my masked ones. I gently brush back several strands of her hair that lock my view of her breath-taking indigo orbs. I find their usual brilliance dulled by pain and fear. Fear of what I can't be sure and I can't bring myself to ask. I hold her close trying to comfort her as coughs rack her petite form. As she struggles to breathe I reach up and remove my mask letting her see my eyes for the first time. She reaches up and gently touches my face. I'm only vaguely aware of the tear she wipes away from my eye. I take her had in mine as she speaks in the softest of whispers.

"I never knew until now, why blue was my favorite color."

There is a hint of a smile on her face before coughs once again wrack her body. This time she is left breathless and blood trails from the corner of her mouth. She manages to draw in one last gasp of air.

"I love you, Robin."

Only now as she succumbs to death am I aware of the pain in my own body. I cling to Raven's lifeless form as I collapse on the ground. All coherent thought is quickly slipping away. I hang onto only one thought as everything fades into darkness. "I love you too, Raven." In that darkness, I'm met again by that angel-only this time she is unharmed and dressed in a beautiful white flowing gown. Her long indigo hair billows out behind her as she takes my hand. Together we walk toward the beckoning light in the distance.

* * *

I know this very short, it was meant only to fill out the last page of a notebook where I wrote out my Teen Titans fan fiction by hand. It was also the last story I wrote in the last hour of the year 2006. I couldn't get the scene of a war torn battle field out of my mind at the time and I wanted to write something as a POV (Point of View.) At the time there was a specific reason why I made the characters Robin and Raven, but a little more than three years later that seems to have slipped my mind. I do remember that the title was a play on words of wedding vows that says "til death do us part." In my mind there was more to this story, but my Creative Writing Professor in college told me my best stories were short ones like these and I didn't want to over complicate the story by adding a bunch of other stuff that wasn't essiential to the story. Leave a review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I explained my reasons for cutting the original story as short as I did, but as someone said in a review this seemed to be a part of a larger story. As it turns out I only recently discovered an entire prequel that had been born from. I have posted that as its own story called "Birds of a Feather". "In Death Do We Meet" was meant to be Robin and Raven the last surviving Titans trying to outrun a killer bent on getting rid of them all. Only I know who that killer is and why that person is trying to wipe out the Titans. It was my choice not to reveal it either part. I leave you only the extended version of that war torn muddy battle field the birds are trying to escape-still told in Robin's point of view. At this point an out of gas R-cycle would have been ditched and they are on the run. I still think the shorter version is best-leave a review and let me know what you think. I won't tell you who it was or why, if you want to guess leave me a review. If it's signed I'll let you know if you got it right or not-if its not signed then I really don't have a way of letting you know if you were right or not--but you can still guess if you want.

In Death Do We Meet (Extended)

I stop watching as Raven keeps running. We were lucky to escape the explosion at the back-up headquarters. The same type of explosion that very nearly took her life--the second of which did take the lives Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and even Terra...but the explosives themselves were different this time. I search all around me--the one bent on killing us all is here--I can feel it and I'm tired of running. It is going to end here. I reach into a pocket on my utility belt-grabbing two birdarangs and bringing them together to form a sword. I strike out sure that someone is behind me-but when I turn nothing is there. I see Raven stop ahead when she realizes that I'm no longer with her. She stumbles in the mud and rain on her bad knee as she tries to run back to me.

"Robin?!"

"Go Raven! I'll catch up to you once this is over!" I strike out again when I see a shadow on my left. Again the blade meets only air. I frantically turn circles looking for whoever is stalking us. I freeze when I hear Raven cry out. "No...oh please no--" --I turn around slowly knowing what I'm going to see and dreading the sight of it. Why didn't I say with her? How could I be so stupid? My eyes are drawn first to the shadowy figure standing behind her-it's hard to make out-yet so familiar somehow. "Raven!!" What appears to be a short sword is buried in her back-just barely sticking out of her chest. A voice seems to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

"Five down , one to go."

I see her stagger as the sword is pulled out and the motion repeated several more times before her attacker disappears. Time seems to slow down as I rush to Raven--struggling to keep my footing in the mud as the rain refuses to let up. I stumble falling as she collapses toward the ground. I frantically scramble back up and run toward her but it is too late. I watch as an angel falls and I am powerless to save her. All I can do is rush to her side and cradle her broken body in my arms. Her eyes flutter open weakly and struggle to focus on my masked ones. I gently brush back several strands of her hair that block my view of her breath-taking indigo orbs. I find their usual brilliance dulled by pain and fear. Fear of what I can't be sure and I can't bring myself to ask. I hold her close trying to comfort her as coughs rack her petite form. As she struggles to breathe I reach up and remove my mask letting her see my eyes for the first time. She reaches up and gently touches my face. I'm only vaguely aware of the tear she wipes away from my eye. I take her hand in mine as she speaks in the softest of whispers.

"I never knew until now, why blue was my favorite color."

There is a hint of a smile on her face before coughs once again wrack her body. This time she is left breathless and blood trails from the corner of her mouth. She manages to draw in one last gasp of air.

"I love you, Robin."

Only now as she succumbs to death am I aware of the pain that suddenly erupts in my own body. That voice seems to float along on the breeze this time-smug and triuphant.

"All six down."

I cling to Raven's lifeless form as I collapse on the ground. All coherent thought is quickly slipping away. I hang onto only one thought as everything fades into darkness. "I love you too, Raven." In that darkness, I'm met again by that angel-only this time she is unharmed and dressed in a beautiful white flowing gown. Her long indigo hair billows out behind her as she takes my hand. Together we walk toward the beckoning light in the distance.


End file.
